


[星战]她握着她的弯柄光剑（杜库/格里弗斯 双性转）

by lesliecaviezel



Series: The Separatists [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: F/F, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介:被AO3上一篇杜库/格里弗斯的双性转文甜到，于是借这个设定写了一篇。非常感谢原作者sinousine为我打开了新世界的大门！我爱邪教cp！





	[星战]她握着她的弯柄光剑（杜库/格里弗斯 双性转）

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Countess and her General](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370869) by [sinousine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinousine/pseuds/sinousine). 



> 作者:溜达（Люда）
> 
> 警告:双性转，主要人物死亡

正文

"又是一个新的黎明了，将军。"银发女伯爵理好最后一绺脸颊上的乱发，站在卧室门边，正准备把门拉开。

忽然伯爵改变了主意，放开门把手，转身走向镜架旁裹在高大机械外壳里的将军。伯爵伸手托住将军同样是钢铁打造的冰冷脸颊，出人意料地将嘴唇贴了上去。

格里弗斯合上眼睛。吉奥诺西斯人在设计她机械外壳的时候仅仅追求实用性，比如能支撑她在严寒酷暑中坚持多久，甚至涉及到她能抵抗爆能枪的几下轰击。

至于那些精细又无用的感觉，例如触觉，只会碍事，又怎么会包含在内呢？格里弗斯本人也毫无异议，她们族人生来就是勇猛强悍的战士。而她是他们中最好的。

但她从未有一天像现在这样如此渴望许久之前就被她忽略的那种感觉。格里弗斯试图回忆一一不如说是想象一一柔软嘴唇贴在她皮肤上的触觉。

等格里弗斯睁开眼睛的时候，这短暂的一吻早已结束了。而女伯爵正耐心地等待格里弗斯睁眼。

"这将是漫长的一天，将军。无形之手号上见。"伯爵旋身出门，顺手将门带上，比她的将军先走一步。

 

"将军，您脸上...？"格里弗斯扭头，不解地瞅向发声的机器人指挥官。锃亮舱壁上的反光引起了将军的注意，她凑近，映出脸上酒红色的一块印迹。

格里弗斯发出几声短促的轻笑，她知道那是什么。还真是疏忽了，出门时忘了擦脸。

望着向自己递来的布巾，格里弗斯皱了皱眉。那块印迹，她很想留着，虽然有些不太合适。

格里弗斯又轻蔑的笑了两声，这个印记是她与周围清一色的机器人军队的最大区别，她可不是那些冷冰冰不解风情又愚鲁死板的机器人。

直到旗舰开始与共和国军交火，格里弗斯才不情愿地抹掉了侧脸的唇印，布巾上一抹刺眼的残红。

揉成一团的方巾被格里弗斯塞进了她披风的暗兜中。

 

对付绝地的计划应当已经成功了，杜库伯爵从不出错......格里弗斯焦躁地在指挥室里踱来踱去，周围操作的内莫伊迪亚人和B1机器人都噤若寒蝉，唯恐将军的怒气发泄到自己身上。

"还是接通不了杜库伯爵吗？"格里弗斯几乎是咆哮着问道。

"是...是的......将军大人......"

格里弗斯忽略了操作员心惊胆战的回话，眼睛危险地眯成一条缝:"我要那里的图像，马上。"

将军室的图像跃上屏幕。格里弗斯猛地踏前一步一一议长不在椅子上。两个绝地也不在了。室内一片狼藉，火花，冒着烟的残骸......将军飞速地划动着画面，她要找的不是这些。

格里弗斯停住了。

她默不作声。指挥室里一片死寂，随着将军的默然，所有人大气都不敢出。

将军缓缓移开目光，她不忍与她对视。

冷硬的地板上是一具掩在棕色披风下的躯体。昨夜她亲手抚触过的柔软身躯，现在静静地卧着，变得和格里弗斯自己的塑甲一样冰冷，一样毫无生气。

她的银发依旧一丝不苟，瞪圆的眼中却隐隐透露出惊惧与不甘。这样的表情不该属于她。格里弗斯有一瞬的踉跄，她在她的脖颈上看见光剑留下的焦痕。

至少这样她走的时候不会有太多痛苦。

这个念头击中了格里弗斯，她又回过神来。

忠实的IG 100系列保卫机器人的声音适时从内置通话器中传来:"绝地已逃离指挥塔，议长身上未解除的信标能够确定他们的位置。"

"很好，派一队超级战斗机器人和机器佣兵前往他们的位置。到时候你们会发现一个，没准是两个绝地，和议长被困在射线护盾里。解除他们的武装，送到我这里来。"格里弗斯下令。

"遵命，长官。还有，在指挥塔解体之前，我们找到了一把光剑一一是弯柄的。长官...长官？您还在吗？"

"一并送到我这里来吧。"半晌，将军平静地答道，拳头握紧，耐素手指在掌心磨的吱嘎作响。

"是，长官。另外，如果绝地非常危险，或许我们应该就地处决他们。"

"不，"格里弗斯右手伸进披风，摸了摸悬挂的一排光剑，"我要亲自处决他们。"

她的光剑已经急不可耐的要让绝地付出血的代价了。

毕竟，他们让她死在她眼前。

 

 

许多年前，银行业联盟主席桑•希尔受杜库伯爵指使，亲自制造了格里弗斯将军的坠机事故，并劝说格里弗斯同意接受身体改造，将格里弗斯作为一个扭曲的礼物献给杜库伯爵。

从此，这场成功的对共和国的嫁祸使独立邦联得到的，不仅仅只是一位将军。

 

（资料来自Wookiepidia）


End file.
